Heartbreak and Love
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Seth gets in many relationships over the course of their friendship, but his only constant are Dean and Roman. Slash, ONESHOT, Shield, Roman/Seth/Dean,


**So this is my little pet project…many tears, 5700 words and almost a month later, it's done! Hope you all enjoy.**

**PS. All of you should be thanking Rhiannamator for her encouragement and suggestions.**

* * *

"Will you two give that up?" Seth laughed, coming into the FCW locker room. Dean and Roman pulled apart, Roman giving Dean a final grope of his crotch. "What if it wasn't me who came in here?"

"Never bitch," Dean teased, reaching out to smack Seth's ass as he walked past. "You're always the first one after us." Seth expertly dodged the move, laughing as he did so.

"Gotta move quicker than that Deano," he teased, leaning over and cursing as a small black box fell from his pocket and landed by Romans feet.

"What's this Rollins?" Roman grunted, leaning down to pick it up.

"Just give it back," Seth demanded, holding his hand out in vain when Roman opened it up.

"Damn Seth," Dean whistled, looking down at the diamond ring that was nestled into the black velvet.

"Don't be irritating," Seth snapped, snatching it back and shoving the box in his bag.

"Dude…are you sure you want to do it?" Roman asked seriously, nodding towards the bag. "Are you sure the Alyssa is the one?" Seth nodded, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, Dean shrugging.

"Then congrats dude," he said, standing up to clap Seth on the shoulder. Seth beamed as Roman nodded as well, ruffling his hair as he walked past.

* * *

"So did you ask her?" Dean asked excitedly when Seth walked into the locker room the next week. Seth ignored him and turned his back, silently unpacking his ring gear.

"Seth?" Roman asked softly, becoming increasingly more worried as his friend stayed silent.

"She left me," Seth muttered, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. "End of story." Dean let out a silent 'Oh' and Roman moved to Seth's side, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Well, then she wasn't right for you anyway," he scoffed, Seth shrugging under his arm.

"Dude, if she was right for you she wouldn't have left you when you were getting ready to propose," Dean reminded him, coming up and slinging his arm around Seth from the other side. Seth nodded and smiled reluctantly.

"We're taking you to that horrible little strip club you love," Dean announced, Roman nodding sagely.

"Absolutely," Roman agreed. "And we'll even pay for you to get a lap dance from that slutty little dancer, Cherry is it?"

"You boys hate that strip club," Seth reminded them, looking from side to side. "No dudes to stare at."

"That's ok, I got my own little dancer right here," Roman teased, groping Dean's ass behind Seth's back.

"Stop that," Seth pouted, smacking at Romans chest. "I'm pouting here."

"We're your best friends, it's our job to stop you from pouting," Roman told him, Seth lowering his head with a smile.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," Roman observed, as Seth bounced into the locker room. About 6 months after the Alyssa debacle, Seth had met his newest girl. Serena was the same age as Seth, and in Romans opinion she was good for him. Dean still didn't like her, but Roman suspected that he was just being protective of Seth. After a solid year of dating, Roman was becoming cautiously optimistic that maybe Seth had found someone to spend his life with.

"Best news," Seth said, bouncing on the spot. "Serena is pregnant!" Roman laughed and hugged his friend, smacking him firmly on the back.

"Congrats bro!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, congrats," Dean agreed, offering Seth a rare, genuine smile.

"Thanks guys," Seth laughed, loving the proud little hair ruffle Roman gave him.

* * *

"Look at this," Seth announced as he walked through the door, 4 months later. Before he even put his bag down, he'd already pulled out his wallet and the ultrasound photo.

"How far along is she?" Dean asked, peering at the grainy film. Seth beamed and pointed out a certain part.

"Serena is 6 months along," he said, practically vibrating on the spot. "6 months with a little girl."

"You're getting a daughter?" Roman asked, taking the film and holding it up to the light. Seth nodded and beamed widely.

"Oh she is so going to be a Daddy's girl," Dean teased, Seth nodding.

"Well with Uncle Dean and Uncle Roman around, those boys are gonna be wary," he muttered, giving them a shy look. "Serena and I were kinda discussing it and…we'd love you two to be her godfathers."

"Fuck yes!" Dean exclaimed, Roman nodding excitedly in the background.

"Thanks guys," Seth said, smiling at them with a grateful look shining though his eyes.

* * *

A month after they had been named as godparents, Roman was stretched out on the rug in front of their fire, Dean straddling his hips. It was storming outside, and Dean loved the sound of the rain pounding against their windows.

"Fuck me Roman," Dean growled, rolling his hips against his lovers. Roman snarled and raked his nails down Dean's chest.

"Oh you want a fucking; I'll give you a fucking. Bitch," he snarled. Dean smirked and began working on Romans belt buckle when the sound of a knock rang through the house.

"Oh for the love of…" Roman sighed; pushing lightly at Dean's hip to make him move.

"Leave it!" Dean insisted, before Roman simply pushed him sidewards.

"If they're out in this weather, it has to be important," he pointed out, striding towards their front door. Dean grumbled and followed his lover, leaning against the hallway wall quietly.

"Seth?!" Roman asked incredulously as he opened the door, Dean rushing for towels instantly.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know where else to go…" Seth explained, his teeth chattering.

"Get in here," Roman ordered, pulling his friend in by the arm and shutting the door firmly behind him. Dean tossed the towels to the floor and instantly began using one to wrap around Seth's shoulders. Roman grabbed a smaller one and began to towel off Seth's hair, the black locks dripping down his back and the blonde section still dripping in his face.

"What the hell were you doing out in that storm?" he scolded, Dean giving up on trying to dry Seth and begin stripping off the thin t-shirt the younger man wore.

"And why weren't you wearing more clothes?" Dean followed on, working on Seth's belt. Roman sighed and shooed Seth towards the stairs.

"Get in the shower and warm up you silly boy," he insisted, shaking his head. Dean nodded and ushered Seth towards the master suite, while Roman went about collecting the wet clothes from the floor and tossing them in the dryer. Once Seth and Dean still hadn't returned after half an hour, Roman set about making coffee for the three of them and gathering up blankets to keep the three of them warm.

"That whore," Dean snapped, coming down the stairs. Roman glanced up and looked over at his boyfriend, the other man pacing up and down the kitchen. "Serena? She cheated on Seth. He's questioning whether or not the baby is even his."

"Oh god…" Roman sighed, flicking his hair out of his face. "How did he find out?"

"Poor boy got home, and walked in on them fucking," Dean sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Poor baby," Roman murmured, hearing feet coming down the stairs. "Clothes are in the dryer Seth." The two-toned locks came into view first, Seth using them to hide his face.

"It's ok, Dean leant me clothes," he assured Roman softly, glancing up for a moment and exposing the red rimmed eyes.

"Apparently he raided my closet," Roman teased softly, Seth shrugging and picking at a loose thread on the too big sweater.

"Living room," Dean muttered, directing Seth with a soft hand on his shoulder. Seth allowed himself to be guided through to the living room, and sunk down on a couch. Roman handed him coffee and Dean sat next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"You're staying with us here," Roman mutters softly. Seth nodded silently, and rested a head on Dean's shoulder. For his part, Dean just let it happen, not complaining at all. He and Roman exchanged looks, both worried about Seth's silence.

* * *

"Don't worry about the test," Dean soothed, resting his hand on Seth's thigh. "You've done the work, now they just need to give you the results. And if it's not yours, then there's nothing to worry about. If she is, then you'll do the right thing by her." Roman nodded and rubbed Seth's back, the younger man sitting in between them.

"Do they have to be here?" Serena snapped as she entered the office with the doctor behind her.

"Yes," Seth said simply. "They're family." Dean and Roman exchanged looks over Seth's head, and scooted closer to Seth. The doctor took a seat, and opened the results, giving Seth an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, Seth simply standing up and striding out of the room with Dean and Roman following behind him.

* * *

Seth was much more subdued for the next few months. It was only when the three of them were together that he smiled or laughed at all, and that was still very rare. When he was around other people, he didn't even talk much. He knew that Dean and Roman were questioning why he hadn't gone and tried for another relationship, and as much as he wanted to he just couldn't tell them the truth.

Seth couldn't tell his friends that he was slowly starting to fall for the two of them. He didn't have any other close friends he could talk to about his feelings, and he certainly couldn't intrude on Roman and Dean's relationship. It was obvious that the two of them had seriously strong feelings for one another, and Seth certainly wasn't going to risk their relationship just because he was having a few feelings for them. So instead he just stayed quiet, and let them be in love.

Really, it was after the paternity test had come back that Seth had really started to notice his feelings for his teammates. Roman and Dean had looked after him when he was so devastated about the results, and about Serena cheating on him, and Seth was so thankful that someone had looked after him at that point in his life, because he knew he wouldn't have been capable of looking after himself.

Roman had insisted on Seth staying with the two of them, and Seth wasn't inclined to argue. Despite the tough, macho-man image Roman liked to portray, he was a fantastic cook. And Seth could bake like nobody's business, so Dean was more than happy. His waistline however, was definitely not. The spare room bed was rather comfortable too, but Seth missed the feeling of someone sleeping next to him. His friends had been so wonderful over the past few months, that he'd started to fall slowly. The way they just ate his baking without questioning what was in it. The way they didn't complain when he came home from the gym and dropped his shoes by the door. The way that they tossed blankets at him when he was tucked up shivering on the couch. All the little things that he'd never had with Alyssa or Serena, and he couldn't help moving from appreciation to genuine care and affection.

"Seth!" Dean shouted, coming barging into the spare room, Roman hot on his heels. "You'll never guess what!"

"We got called up to the main roster!" Roman blurted out, Seth smiling instantly.

"Congrats guys," he murmured, offering a genuine smile towards the two men in front of him.

"You too silly boy!" Roman laughed, Seth's smile becoming much bigger and warmer.

"Really?" he asked, Dean nodding violently.

"They want to put the three of us in a team, all three together," he told Seth, practically bouncing on the spot. "We need to head out to Connecticut so they can talk to us about it." Seth grinned and instantly leapt up from the bed, beginning to pack his bags.

* * *

Seth laughed as he followed Dean and Roman backstage, Roman stopping to drape an arm around his shoulders.

"I swear, that chick just shoved her number in my pocket," Dean spoke, his hands waving wildly. The three of them had been on the main roster for about 4 months now, and had just come back from a creative meeting. They were apparently in the hunt for a title, and it was being tossed around whether one of them should win or not. Dean had been hit on by one of the interns, who had backed off real quick when Roman had glared at her.

"You deserve to be put over my knee for flirting with her," Roman growled, pushing his boyfriend towards the Shield locker-room, Seth shaking his head and darting in quickly to grab his bag.

"Main locker-room it is," he grumbled, heading down the hallway. Quietly he crept into the locker-room and placed his bag on the bench closest to the door, quickly beginning to pull his stuff out to get changed.

"You don't have to hide by the doorway you know," a soft voice said. Seth glanced up and returned the gentle smile of Heath Slater.

"I'm not hiding," he protested softly, brushing his hair back with one hand.

"I know all the tricks kid," Heath laughed. "The first time Christian brought me into one of these locker rooms, I was the exact same way. Quiet, near the door. Unobtrusive. But Christian refused to let me stay there, and I ain't letting you stay here either." Heath grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him across the room, despite the soft protesting and Seth's quick grabbing of his belongings.

"Guys, this is Seth," he announced. "Make nice with him." Chris Jericho laughed and ruffled the ginger locks, Heath glaring and smacking his hand away.

"Hi there squirt," he greeted, nodding at Seth. The younger man smiled shyly and nodded back.

"And what happens if we don't make nice?" Miz asked from next to his boyfriend, Chris wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You don't want to see what happens if you don't play nice," Heath growled, glaring at him. Miz laughed and held his hands up in surrender, Seth smiling softly.

"I've seen what you can do on those ropes," Jericho started. "Back in the indies, and in developmental. Pretty incredible kid."

"Thanks," Seth whispered, letting Jericho draw him into a conversation about high flying as he got changed for the show.

"Dammit…" he muttered as he came to pulling his vest on, struggling to buckle the last side buckle.

"Here, I got it," Heath said softly, clicking the last buckle into place. "Can I ask why you're not hanging with the other Shield members?"

"They're kinda busy at the moment," Seth muttered, stalking into the bathroom to wet his hair.

"Lean back," Heath sighed, watching the younger man struggle to wet his hair under the tap. Seth sighed and did as he was told, Heath gently stroking the multi-toned hair back to get it all wet.

"You know, it's kinda obvious that you're kinda in love with them," Heath murmured softly, placing a firm hand on Seth's forehead to stop the younger man from smacking his head on the faucet.

"I'm not in love with them," Seth snapped angrily, trying to jerk away.

"I told myself that for months and months," Heath continued softly. "That I couldn't be in love with Christian. He was my pro, and was so close to Adam that I thought for sure there was something between them. I couldn't intrude on that, naw mean?" Seth slowly relaxed and let Heath turn off the tap and gently squeeze out the excess water.

"Anyway, after a few months, I couldn't deny it anymore. Christian noticed it, and when he couldn't make me talk about it, he dragged me off to a ring and beat it out of me in a practice ring," Heath continued. "I still refused to talk about it. Eventually, Adam dragged me aside and talked to me about it. Once he told me that he and Jay hadn't been an item since college, I felt a little better about talking to Jay about my feelings."

"But…" Seth murmured softly, standing up and nervously playing with his hair.

"Anyone can see that they both like you," Heath reassured him, offering a gentle smile. "They watch your ass when you walk away. They both act like mother bears when you're around other superstars. I promise, you should honestly tell them." Seth nodded slowly, his mind working overtime to process Heaths words.

"Maybe..." he agreed hesitantly, pulling his wet hair back into a sleek bun.

"Dean and Roman 'busy' after the show?" Heath asked, using air quotes. Seth nodded.

"Yeah, probably," he admitted. "I know they've tried to keep it down for my sake but…"

"Well then come and stay in my room," Heath suggested, resting a hand on Seth's forearm. "We can talk some more, and I have a double." Seth worried his lip, leaving light teeth marks on his lower lip.

"We'll pick up some ice-cream on the way back to the hotel," Heath bargained, Seth giving in to a reluctant smile.

"Oh fine, twist my arm why don't you," he muttered, Heath laughing and gently shoving him out of the bathroom.

* * *

"So…shall we go out and celebrate?" Dean asked, swinging his new US title over his shoulder proudly. Roman beamed and nodded, slinging an arm around Dean's shoulder, his tag title slung over his other shoulder. Seth admired the play of the gold title on his own shoulder, not noticing the bouncy ginger in front of him.

"Congrats kid!" Heath exclaimed, seizing Seth in a tight hug. The younger man laughed and hugged his friend back, Heath whispering in his ear.

"Remember our deal kid," he whispered softly, Seth nodding against his shoulder. Heath pulled back and dropped a chaste kiss on the soft lips in front of him.

"Get outta here before I tell your boyfriend you've been macking on our Seth," Roman chuckled, Seth poking his tongue out at his friend and looking every inch of his 26 years.

"Who even says macking anymore?" Heath cried, Roman aiming a playful smack at the ginger. Heath ducked and took off, laughing madly the whole time.

"You're older than Heath is," Seth cackled, Roman cuffing his friend around the head lightly.

"How does that even work?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Seth rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Not literally, geez!" he exclaimed. "His vocabulary is ancient." Dean let out a silent 'oh' before he shut his mouth.

"You shut up," Roman scolded, Seth laughing as he ducked the second swipe.

"Stop hitting me!" he yelped, just as Roman smacked his ass, Seth freezing as he felt the blatant grope.

"What's wrong Seth?" Dean asked coyly, draping an arm around his friends shoulders. Seth shook it off and shoved Roman lightly.

"Let's just get changed," he sighed, Roman laughing and ruffling his hair.

"Shower, changed, and then beer!" Dean cheered, placing his belt reverently by his bag. Seth smiled fondly as he watched Dean run his fingers over the belt lightly, as he stripped down and headed for the shower.

"Should we leave you alone with your shower?" Roman teased when Seth let out a low guttural groan, leaning forward to let the hot water beat at the back of his neck.

"Shut up," Seth groaned, arching his back and shrieking in surprise when Dean got a little too close, dragging his fingers across the back of his thigh.

"Sorry man, misjudged the space," Dean muttered, smirking as Seth shifted aside slightly. Silently the younger man cursed the arena for having communal showers with no partitions, and hurried through the rest of his shower, stepping out and wrapping the towel around his hips. He slipped into the locker room and pulled out his street clothes, starting to dry his hair.

"Running away so quickly Seth?" Dean teased, Seth turning his head to glare at his friend.

"What are you staring at?" Seth snapped at Roman when he turned back around, the Samoans gaze fixed firmly on Seth's chest. Roman flushed slightly and turned away, reaching for his own clothes.

"Seth…towel…" Dean muttered, Seth catching a hint of a smirk on his face before he dove for the slipping towel.

"Fuck you Dean," he snarled, gathering up his underwear and jeans and going to change in the shower area. Inwardly Seth was debating whether to go through with his plan, but when he considered all of the hell that Dean and Roman had tried to put him through, he began to doubt himself and decided to just get out of the locker room. Dean and Roman exchanged smirks until Seth came out of the bathroom and grabbed his favourite hoodie, tucking his championship into his bag and throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"Alright boy, settle down, we're coming," Roman soothed, picking his own bag and motioning for Dean to hurry up. Seth led the way out of the locker room and steadfastly took a seat in the backseat of the car, leaving it to Roman to drive.

* * *

"Heath!" Seth called, banging his fist on the hotel door. The ginger opened his door and Seth pushed himself through the crack, falling and sitting against the wall.

"What happened honey?" Heath cooed, sitting next to his friend and wrapping an arm around Seth's slim shoulders.

"They were being all weird, and I just couldn't do it!" Seth cried out, hiding his face in his hands.

"We had a deal Seth," Heath scolded. "You said that you needed more time to get your head together. So we agreed, once you guys became champions we would tell them how you felt."

"Yeah, and then Dean was touching my ass, and Roman was staring and…ow!" Seth yelped, Heath raising an eyebrow at him.

"You were starting to panic," he said simply. "And you needed to be snapped out of it." Seth sighed.

"That didn't mean you needed to hit me!" Seth protested, still hiding his face.

"You listen to me," Heath said, tilting Seth's head up to meet his eyes. "That was them coming on to you. They're telling you that they would welcome your advances. You need to go for it." Seth chewed his bottom lip.

"Now Rollins!" Heath barked, the younger man jumping and scrambling for the door.

"Ok, ok," he muttered, Heath glaring. Seth muttered to himself as he hurried down the hallway, knocking quietly on Roman and Dean's door. Roman opened the door and smiled at Seth, his eyes showing concern.

"Everything alright kid?" he asked, Seth glancing back down the hall to see Heath glaring, fire flashing in his eyes. Seth mentally scolded himself before he lunged forward and claimed Romans lips, the bigger man placing one hand on the back of his head and pulling him in closer.

"About fucking time Seth," Roman muttered, pulling back. Seth smiled shyly and let Roman push him into the room, Dean sitting up on the bed.

"Seth has something he wants to tell you," Roman teased, Seth leaning down and kissing Dean hard. Dean's reaction was instantaneous, shoving Seth down to the floor and shoving his tongue into his mouth.

"Dean, go easy. He's only a virgin," Roman scolded, despite the moaning escaping from Seth's mouth.

"He's a little pain slut virgin," Dean countered, Seth looking up at him with hooded eyes.

"Take it, I just wanna be yours," Seth begged, locking his long legs around Deans hips.

"Can we keep him?" Dean asked, pinching Seth's cheeks. Seth licked his lips and pouted up at Roman, the bigger man shaking his head in fond amusement.

"Get him up on the bed Dean," Roman muttered, beginning to unbuckle his belt. Seth quickly scrambled to his feet and jerked his hoodie over his head, tossing it aside before struggling with his own belt.

"Settle down Seth, we have all night," Dean soothed, laughing softly and taking over the task himself. Seth whined and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, Roman pulling him in for a firm kiss finally.

"Relax," he soothed against Seth's lips. Dean finally got Seth's pants off and Roman helped his new lover to step out of his pants.

"Come on Seth," Roman said as he pulled Seth over to the bed. He stretched out on the bed on his back, and motioned for Seth to straddle his hips. Seth backed up until his ass brushed up against Romans dick and groaned deep in his throat.

"Do you want to taste it?" Roman asked, Seth's cheeks flushing instantly. He nodded shyly, and Roman smiled reassuringly.

"Turn around," he instructed, waiting until Seth's cock was hanging over his mouth before he rested his palms on Seth's thighs gently.

"This is going to be awkward," Dean whispered to Roman, the bigger man subtly sliding down the bed.

"Just do whatever you feel comfortable with," Roman soothed, running his palms up and down Seth's thighs. "It's why you're on top, so you don't get pushed too far." Seth couldn't help the small smile that spread over his lips. It was just like Roman to be concerned for his welfare.

"Ooh!" he moaned, feeling Roman take his cock into his mouth, and suck lightly.

"Repay the favour Sethie," Dean teased softly, wrapping a hand in the dark hair and gently guiding it down to Romans thick cock. Seth swallowed nervously, and tentatively let his tongue out to lick at the tip of Romans cock.

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" Dean whispered in Seth's ear, Seth nodding vigorously. "He tastes even better when he comes." Seth ran the flat of his tongue up the length of Romans cock upon hearing this, eagerly trying to make the elder man feel good. Roman moaned around Seth's cock, the vibrations making Seth whine and pump his hips slightly. Dean released Seth's hair and moved to sit above Romans head, clasping a hand on Seth's hip, stilling them.

"Hold still," he said, Seth whimpering and restraining himself to short, jerky thrusts. Dean slicked his fingers up with lube, and met Romans eyes. Roman pulled his mouth off of Seth's cock long enough to flicker his tongue, and flick his eyes towards Seth's ass. Dean shrugged and used his hands to spread Seth's cheeks, before he leant down and licked a long stripe from his balls to the top of his taint. Seth shrieked and tried to pull away from the tongue, Roman using his big hands to grip the younger man's hips with a firm grip and hold him still for Dean.

"Stop that…it's dirty…" Seth whined, lifting his head and attempting to pull away. Dean snorted and licked at Seth's pucker, pressing his tongue inside.

"Dean…OH!" Seth moaned, tilting his head back. Dean chuckled and began to tongue fuck the younger man in earnest, Roman smirking as he eagerly sucked Seth's cock.

"More…" Seth begged softly, Dean sliding a lubed finger into Seth's hole, quickly following it with a second. As much as he knew that Seth was still a virgin, he could remember from his own virgin days that dragging out the foreplay wasn't always the best solution. Sometimes it was best to get the initial pain out of the way.

"Too much!" Seth cried out, Roman smacking Dean's wrist and shooting him a glare.

"Stop scaring him like that!" he hissed, Dean rolling his eyes. "Seth, you just gotta relax ok?"

Seth whimpered and rested his forehead on Romans thigh, his cock going soft as Dean fucked his fingers in and out of Seth vigorously.

"Dean stop…it hurts…" Seth begged, Dean scoffing and pressing his fingers a little further and crooking them slightly, shifting them around until Seth squealed.

"There we go," Dean teased, making sure to brush up against Seth's prostate with every thrust. He also made sure to spread his fingers with every thrust, stretching Seth with every movement.

"Ooh…Dean that feels good…" Seth moaned, Roman stroking Seth's cock back to hardness.

"He'd be good for fucking now," Dean announced, lapping at his pucker between his fingers.

"I'm right here!" Seth snapped before Dean hit his prostate and made him moan.

"See, all you have to do is hit his prostate and he forgives you," Dean smirked. Roman shook his head and gently rolled Seth off him, Dean quickly removing his fingers.

"Be that as it may, I have more control than you, so I will be the one to take his virginity," Roman said, motioning for Dean to lay on the bed.

"But I did all the prep work," Dean protested, even as Roman spoke softly to Seth, guiding him to lay on top of Dean, dicks rubbing together.

"And you hurt him," Roman scolded, picking up the tube of lube and rubbing it over his cock liberally. Seth looked down at Dean, and the elder man shot him a reassuring smile, leaning up to kiss his lips and brush his long hair away from his face.

"You just gotta relax, Rome is great at being gentle," Dean said softly. "Take deep breaths for me." Seth rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder, allowing Dean to wrap his arms around the slim man, and Roman lined his cock up with Seth's cock.

"Deep breath," he rumbled, Seth instinctively tensing up.

"The more you tense up, the worse it's going to hurt," Dean scolded softly, Seth trembling in his arms.

"Don't mention it hurting!" Roman hissed, glaring at Dean over Seth's head.

"Just get it over with," Seth whispered.

"Sethie, you don't want him to shove it in," Dean murmured softly. "It hurts, way worse than when it's pressed in gently." Seth whimpered against his shoulder and Dean looked at Roman helplessly.

"You know, the first time Dean and I fucked, he was as tight as a virgin," Roman offered, resting a comforting hand on Seth's lower back. Brown eyes peeked suspiciously up at Dean.

"It had been a long time since a man had fucked me," Dean admitted. "And Roman was so gentle, it barely hurt at all."

"How do you relax?" Seth asked, his voice muffled by his shoulder.

"You remember that it's Roman behind you, and that he would never do anything to hurt you on purpose," Dean told him. He ran his palms down Seth's shoulder blades, his fingertips skimming down the line of tattoos even as Roman lined up and pressed the head of his cock inside Seth's hole.

"God Seth…" Roman groaned, his fingers clenching around Seth's hipbones. Seth whimpered and bit down on Dean's shoulder, Dean wincing but not saying a word.

"Deep breath with me," he coached, Seth following his instructions. Dean reached under his new lover and stroked Seth's cock, feeling it harden under his ministrations. He bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against Seth's.

"Ooh…more please…" Seth moaned, moving back and forward on his knees, rubbing his hard dick against Deans. Roman smirked and nodded approvingly at Dean, as he held himself still, letting Seth rock himself back onto his cock. Slowly Roman moved further and further into Seth's tight hole, stopping every time Seth's back tightened up. Dean made sure to groan and kiss Seth frequently, stroking his hands up and down the toned back.

"Seth…" Roman sing-songed. Seth looked over his shoulder and gasped when he realised that Roman was seated balls-deep.

"When…when did you fit in my ass?" he exclaimed, Dean and Roman both chuckling.

"Roman is an expert at getting his dick in without anyone noticing," Dean told him, leaning up and kissing the confused pout off his lips. Seth moaned, and leant into the kiss, Dean's fingers tangling into his hair and tugging lightly, making Seth moan louder.

"So we have a little pain slut on our hands," Dean announced gleefully, breaking the kiss and running his nails down Seth's back, the younger man arching his back with a guttural moan.

"Fucking gorgeous," Roman cursed, before he slowly pulled back and sheathed himself in Seth's tight heat again. Seth whimpered, and Roman used the next few thrusts to move around a little until he caught Seth's prostate with the tip of his cock. Seth screamed in pleasure and Roman let a cocky smirk slide over his lips.

"There we go," he muttered to himself, and began to move faster, using his hips to thrust in short sharp bursts. Seth moaned and groaned, bucking his hips and making Dean moan and groan along with him. Dean was the first one to cum, Seth was leaving love bites all over his chest and his palms were planted firmly on his chest, his nails catching Dean's nipples with every movement of his body. The slight pain, combined with feeling of Seth's cock rubbing against his, was too much for Dean. Claiming Seth's lips in a bruising kiss, Dean covered his and Seth's stomachs in his cum, the younger man swallowing his euphoric shout.

"Seth honey…I'm close…do you want…" Roman grunted out.

"In me, claim me, own me!" Seth screamed, throwing his head back and almost howling as Deans fingers wrapped around his dick and tugged his cum covering Dean's fingers. Roman roared, and gripped Seth's hips, slamming his cock into Seth's tight hole only twice more, before he came, Seth moaning weakly at the feeling of Romans hot cum flooding his battered hole, before letting out a slight whimper of pain as Roman withdrew.

"See that wasn't so bad," Dean sighed, brushing Seth's hair away from his forehead. The younger man hummed softly in agreement, and Roman walked to the bathroom on shaky legs.

"Where's Roman?" Seth muttered sleepily, Dean gently rolling him over to allow Roman to clean up the cum from his stomach with the cool washcloth.

"Right here baby, like I'll always be," Roman soothed, cleaning off the cum quickly. He moved onto Dean, so that Seth could curl up next to him and get some rest.

"Fuck the cloth," Dean insisted, pulling Seth closer to him. "Just lie down." Roman shrugged and allowed himself to sink into bed, plastering his chest to Seth's bare back.

"He's going to be sore in the morning," Roman said softly, draping an arm over Seth and tucking his fingers under Dean. Dean nodded in agreement, and shot Roman a rare true smile, before he closed his eyes and settled down for the night. Seth shifted a little in his sleep, and Roman draped a leg over his hip, following his boys into dreamland.


End file.
